


Идеальная женщина для М-21

by Pandorra



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто тихий вечер, дружеская беседа об идеальной женщине. Но М-21 мечтает не о дамах...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальная женщина для М-21

**Author's Note:**

> А это тоже работа на однострочники по Noblesse на заявку: "ГМО-трио. Обсуждать идеал женщины, спорить. "Ты же Рэя описал!" Н!"

\- Нет, парни, мисс Сейра, конечно, девушка видная, красивая, настоящая королева, но по мне так слишком... непонятная, - Такео покачал головой, не отвлекаясь от своего любимого занятия - чистки пистолетов. Перед ним на столе лежали какие-то тряпочки и куча мелких предметов, о назначении большей части которых Тао и М-21 могли только догадываться.  
Охранники частной школы коротали вечер втроём - Франкенштейн с Мастером где-то ходили (и это вызывало лёгкие опасения, Тао даже постоянно посматривал в монитор стоящего перед ним ноутбука, обновляя страницу свежих происшествий), а детям в отсутствие Рея делать в этом доме было нечего. Где Регис и Сейра тоже оставалось только догадываться.  
В общем, тихий вечер в чисто мужской компании. И, разумеется, разговор в какой-то момент перешёл на прекрасную половину человечества.  
\- Ты такой деликатный, Такео, пока дело не касается твоего футляра с любимой пушкой, - фыркнул М-21. - Скажи лучше "угрожающая".  
\- Да, вроде тихая-тихая, а кто там её знает... - протянул Тао.- И какой у тебя идеал, Такео? Девушка-пистолет?  
\- Помолчи уж, - буркнул стрелок. - Моя идеальная девушка должна быть...живой, - на лице Такео даже появилась лиричная улыбка. - Милой, доброй, с ней рядом должно быть... тепло, понимаешь? Может, я семью и детей хочу. Ну, и, конечно, красивые формы и пылкий темперамент никто не отменял.  
\- Фуу, скучно, - отмахнулся Тао. - Мне бы кого поэнергичнее, отвязнее, чтобы зажечь по полной. В идеале бы ещё она компьютеры любила, тогда мы бы такого натворили, оооо!  
\- Женись на Ик-Хане, - хохотнул М-21. - У вас с ним полное взаимопонимание.  
\- М-21, а ты подумай хорошенько, - вкрадчиво отозвался Тао. - Вот ты хочешь во время следующей серии экспериментов у босса случайно получить не ту инъекцию, м? - на лице его появилась самая милая улыбочка. До босса ещё далеко, но первые шаги в нужном направлении уже сделаны.  
\- Тао, забей, он шутит, - оборвал Такео. - М-21, ну, а ты о какой девушке мечтаешь? Блондинка, брюнетка? Пылкая? Спокойная?  
\- О какой девушке? - медленно повторил М-21, уставившись в пол. Мечтал ли о девушках? Наверное, когда-то мечтал. Он не помнил. А после того, как очнулся в лаборатории, мечтать приходилось о другом. Было как-то не до девушек. Единственной девушкой, с которой он разговаривал за эти годы, не считая школьниц, была Мэри. Но о Мэри почему-то не мечталось. - Не знаю... У меня вообще-то нет опыта. О котором я мог бы помнить, я имею ввиду. Цвет волос не имеет особого значения, хотя… - М-21 фыркнул, - кажется, мне нравятся брюнетки. Спокойные, невозмутимые, сдержанные, элегантные – огня мне и в Организации хватило. Надёжные...Она должна принять меня… таким, - «оборотень» помолчал. – С моими кошмарами, последствиями всех этих экспериментов, клятвой отыскать имена. Она должна до конца понимать, что ей придётся делить моё сердце с ушедшими друзьями, которых я не забуду. И не мешать. Иначе никак. Но все остатки моего сердца будут принадлежать ей с моей душой и потрохами. Если она примет всё это во мне, я отдам ей то, что смогу.  
За столом воцарилось молчание. Долгое молчание, Такео даже забыл про свои пистолеты. Вдруг Тао выдохнул:  
\- Слуууушай, М-21, я, конечно, знал, что ты у нас парень серьёзный и основательный… Кстати, кого-то мне твоё описание напоминает…. Словно я знаю похожую девушку, - Тао задумался, скользя взглядом по ноутбуку. – О! Точно! Ты же Рея описал!  
\- Тао, замолкни! – Такео даже пнул друга под столом.  
\- Знаете, - М-21 снова нацепил на лицо отсутствующее выражение и поднялся. – Мы хорошо сидим, но пора и честь знать. Франкенштейн нас за гору грязной посуды не похвалит. Пойду-помою, - и удалился в сторону кухни.  
\- Да что я такого сказал? – возмутился Тао. – Пошутил же!  
\- Вот уж кому-кому, а тебе не помешало бы чуть-чуть деликатности, - прошипел Такео. – Побольше общайся с людьми, поменьше с компьютерами. «Ты же Рея описал!», - передразнил он. – Молчал бы уж!  
А на кухне М-21, старательно намывающий одну-единственную тарелку вот уже полчаса, грустным взглядом смотрел куда-то мимо раковины.


End file.
